


I want to be warm again

by shmo_bug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Exile, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, no beta be die like Tommy's declining mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmo_bug/pseuds/shmo_bug
Summary: Tommy feels so cold
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	I want to be warm again

**Author's Note:**

> IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS THIS FIC INCLUDES SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS CONTENT WILL NEGATIVELY IMPACT YOU.

Tommy feels so cold.

After he got exiled he's only felt a chill run through his body.

Wilbur tried to help him, he honestly did! But his brother's once warm and safe hugs no longer do anything but make him shiver now that he's a ghost.

Tommy has grown familiar with the thoughts that stir in his brain when he's by himself. They wrapped around him, icy and hard. Without his friends with him to distract him, and without any reason to make any noise to drown it out, he can't help but to listen.

These thoughts aren't particularly nice. They tell him how annoying he is, how his friends don't really care about him.

Ignoring them was easier when he didn't have as much of a reason to believe them.

Ignoring them was easier when he wasn't being thrown out of his home by the one person he thought he could trust.

Ignoring them was easier when he wasn't so utterly alone.

Ignoring them was easier when there wasn't a wonderful opportunity to hear them out.

Tommy gazed over the lava pool bubbling below as he waited for Dream and Sapnap to come back with ghostbur through the nether portal. Tommy wasn't allowed to go through after all. Dream had made it very clear that he'd be losing his last life if he tried.

The threat of death looming over his head probably should've scared Tommy, but today he considered the logistics of it.

Wilbur only remembered the happy memories of his life. Aside from his death, he seemed to only know of a happy life.

Tommy knew he'd never be able to go back home. Even if he was allowed to he doubted Tubbo would want to talk to him again. Then again, who would?

But if he died? He could go back home to his friends, his family. He'd be happy again.

And as Tommy stood dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, he knew in his heart that everyone would be happy when he left.

He was so tired of feeling cold.

Stepping back a few paces, Tommy took a running leap off the cliff.

Tommy reveled in the weightlessness of his body as he fell, for he hadn't felt this free since he was young.

Wind ripping through his hair, he could feel the sweltering heat of the lava below. It made him think of the comforting hugs his brothers would give him.

His body landed in the viscous liquid, the heat seeping right into his bones, and for the first time since his exilation, he smiled.

Tommy was finally warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> haha lava go brrrrrr
> 
> but in all seriousness I hope y'all liked the fic! today's stream absolutely destroyed me and since I love hurting myself I decided to amplify the pain with this :)


End file.
